Estimation of certain vehicle parameters, such as a tire load estimation, are useful input in advanced vehicle control systems such as brake control systems. With the use of a tire load estimation, electronic brake distribution (EBD) systems can optimize braking system performance and reduce vehicle stopping distance. Typical tire load estimation systems have been developed that utilize tire contact patch length measurement to estimate tire loading. While working well, measurement of tire patch length can prove problematic due to the sensor durability issues inherent in such systems, sensor interconnection and attachment related issues and sensor position related issues. Accordingly, an improved system and method for estimating vehicle parameters including tire load that is reliable, accurate, and durable is desired for use in vehicle control systems.